the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Walfie
Walfie '('W/illow and Alfie) is the pairing of Willow Jenks and Alfie Lewis. In one of the promos, Willow walks by Alfie while he is at his locker, and Willow gives him a flirtacious wave while smiling, so Willow may have a crush on Alfie. Also, in the Amber/Alfie/Willow promo, Alfie is shown dropping his books and returning Willow's wave goofily and smiling, showing that Alfie may also have a crush on Willow. A little later, he pretends to not have feelings for her because Jerome but then reveals he has a crush on her after he hugs her. They are currently dating. They have so much in common because they have the same interestes. View the Walfie gallery Walfie Moments ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *They both attend Amber's birthday party. *Both of them seem to love Amber (whether platonically or romantically). House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Alfie wants Jerome to break up with Willow. *Alfie denies having a crush on Willow when Jerome says he does. *When Willow is telling Alfie about her plans, he smiles and tells her it's a good idea. *Willow hugs Alfie. *Alfie admits having a crush on Willow. *Willow tells Jerome Alfie thought it was a good idea. *When Jerome is coming up with an excuse to tell Mara, he says that Willow was asking him for advice for Alfie because she has a crush on him, even though she really doesn't. *Mara says Alfie and Willow would be the perfect couple. *Mara tells Alfie Willow has a crush on him, and Alfie is happy about it. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *In order to keep Alfie silent about what she and the others were planning, Willow walked forward and asked him to please not spill, while acting almost flirtatious. Flustered, Alfie agreed. *Alfie stares at Willow when she's at her locker, but when she looks in his direction, he looks away. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows * Alfie makes Willow breakfast. *She likes the breakfast and calls it a "breakfast of the champions." *She suggests peanut butter, and he calls her a breakfast angel. *Mara says they're perfect for each other. *KT says she thinks they're soulmates. *Alfie tries to ask Willow out. *She figures out what he's trying to ask her and suggests a date. *He suggests maybe going to an Italian restaurant in town, but Willow suggest burgers and going to see the horror film, which makes Alfie very happy. *KT says Alfie won't stop talking about their date. *He is happy when she comes up with another date idea. *Alfie is impressed by the watergun that Willow bought. *Alfie didn't mind when Willow splashed her with the water gun. *When Mara insults Jerome, Alfie pulls Willow closer and puts his arm around her. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Both of them are very excited for their date. *Willow keeps getting distracted with Alfie during class, to Joy and Mara's annoyance. *Alfie returns from the date and says that it was 'so worth the cold' *They had plans to camp in the living room the next night. *They make plans to play "Cards with cookies." *Willow asks where he is always going with Sibuna and she sounds a little jealous. *He tells her that he really likes spending time with her. *Alfie seems very upset lying to Willow about Sibuna Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Major Pairings